Celos Profesionales
by SoraLove
Summary: hay muchas formas de encontrar el amor y una de ellas podria ser... en el trabajo, acompañame a descubrirlo en este One shot.DerekCasey


**Celos profesionales**

por.- _**Soralove**_

* * *

**Nota.**- para los que no sepan (lo dudo) Derek Venturi es interpretado por el guapo actor "Michael Seater" Casey Macdonald es encarnada por "Ashley leggat" son las únicas cosas que necesitan saber para entender el fic.

* * *

Los tiernos labios de aquella bella joven estaban esperando impacientemente aquel beso que había soñado noches atrás… el chico la veía sonrojado cuando por fin pudieron consumar aquel beso, que los unía cada vez mas como pareja Pero…

**¡¡¡¡CORTE, CORTE, CORTE!!!!-**grito "Robin" el director de escena

Toda la producción paro y se dirigieron hasta su jefe en turno que revisaba la escena grabada en ese pequeño televisor que estaba a las orillas del estudio de grabación.

**¿Qué sucedió ahora?-**cuestiono la joven actriz de delicados cabellos castaños

**¡Mira! Tu personaje esta perfecto representas muy bien a "Casey" que ella quiera recibir el beso de su actual novio "Max" pero… tu Robbie**- Dirigiéndose al actor apuesto que trabajaba en la serie familiar "Life with Derek"

**Lo siento, señor director es que… me pongo algo nervioso, prometo que esta vez si actuare bien el beso con mi compañera Ashley**

**Pues no lo se**-interrumpió el chico de alborotado cabello-**Con esta es la cuarta escena que arruinas…**

**¡¡Michael!!-**reclamo Ashley-**No seas tan rudo… recuerda que nosotros ya tenemos tiempo haciendo este programa pero Robbie apenas se integra al grupo**

**Tu siempre estas metiéndote en lo que no te importa ¿cierto?**

**Hmmmm**

La relación de Michael y Ashley era casi idéntica a la de sus personajes Derek y Casey quizás por eso su programa se veía con tanto realismo, cosas que había agradado a los espectadores desde hace tiempo, pero volviendo al problema central el director opto por tomar un descanso de 7 minutos y reanudar la grabación en ese tiempo.

Mientras tanto todo estaba tenso en el lugar en especial por la actitud arrogante que había tomado El joven "Seater" desde hace una semana. Sin prestar atención en ese pequeño detalla continuaron las grabaciones para el tan mencionado "beso" que no podía verse real ante las cámaras.

**¡¡ACCIÓN!!**

**Bueno, No podía dejar a mi novia sola cuando mas me necesitaba**

**¡¡Oh Max!!**

**Casey… yo solo deseo que estemos bien por eso**

**No digas mas-**pone su dedo en la boca del chico-**Mejor… dímelo de otra manera…**

Finalmente el beso fue perfecto, la joven le sujeto con fuerza como si no desease que terminara esa sensación y por igual el chico la sujetaba tiernamente de la cintura.

Después del grito de "corte" muy complaciente del director todos en el staff estaban más que contentos ya que esa escena era lo único que los retrazaba de poder salir y regresar a sus casas. Todos aplaudieron pero algo extraño fue que ellos seguían besándose ante la mirada atónita de todos.

**¡¡OIGAN POR SI NO LO HAN NOTADO… YA TERMINARON DE GRABAR ESTA ESCENA!!**-grito molesto Michael-**Por favor dejen de ponerse en ridículo**

**Ahhh-**ambos se separaron y quedaron completamente rojos

**Lo siento ashley me deje llevar**-se disculpo el avergonzado muchacho

**No te preocupes**-sonrío-**Son cosas que pasan ¡Ya vez! A mi me sucedió**

**Si**-se sonrojo mas-**Sabes… creo que esto es precipitado pero quisiera saber si**

**¿Dime?**

**¿Quisieras cenar conmigo esta noche?**

**Pues me encan…**

**Lo siento no puede**-volvió a interrumpir el chico arrogante, francamente se parece mucho a Derek si lo vemos de esta manera.

**¡¿Michael?!-**se sorprendió la joven**-¿Creí que ya te habías ido?**

**¿No recuerdas que quedaste de comer conmigo?**

**¿Yo? Para nada estas inventando cosas… o seguramente me confundes con otra y es que tienes tan buenas "relaciones" con las chicas del staff **

**Je- **sonrió sarcásticamente-**Lo sé pero no dejo pasar las pocas ocasiones que tengo que estar con mi lindo co-protagonista…**

**Seguro… siempre cenamos juntos ¡Por favor! Estas siendo muy infantil**

**Miren**-hablo por fin Robbie-**No quiero causarles problemas así que, Ashley quedamos mejor para otro día ¿Te parece?**

**Pero… es que yo**

**Vamos, tenemos muchos días más para vernos**

**Esta bien**-resignada-**iremos después… gracias por invitarme**

**Hasta luego, adiós Seater…**

**Cuídate**-dijo hipócritamente-**Robbie…**

* * *

Cuando estaban se estaban yendo el chico nadie dijo ni una sola palabra solo después que pasaran diez minutos la primera que hablo fue nuestra tierna pero a veces temperamental Ashley que miro con desprecio a su "compañero".

**¿Por qué haces esto?**

**Siempre comemos juntos los viernes…**

**Si lo sé, fue algo que hicimos costumbre desde que comenzamos a hacer este programa por que estamos temerosos de relacionarnos con los demás actores…**

**Exacto, aun te acuerdas…**

**Je, claro que me acuerdo pero ahora ya tenemos mucho en esto y soy lo suficientemente capaz como entablar una conversación con el chico que yo quiera y no iba dejar pasar** **esta oportunidad solo por ir a cenar contigo… por una Entupida costumbre**

**¡NO ES ESTUPIDA! Gracias a ella podemos hablarnos más y hacer un mejor papel ¿No te parece?**

**No necesitamos ensayar Michael, nos sale perfecto… ambos tenemos esa relación algo antipática pero en vez de unirnos una nueva familia nos une el Trabajo**

**hmm-**este bajo la mirada-**No quiero… que salgas con ese chico es todo**

**Pero… ¿Que tiene de malo? Además tu no eres nadie para decidir con quien salgo o dejo de salir**

**Lo sé pero… creo que me estoy empezando a creer que eres mi "hermana" y solo te protejo como tal**

**¡Por Dios! Deja atrás a tu personaje… esto es la vida real… eres Michael… No Derek Venturi y yo no soy tu hermanastra Casey soy Ashley **

**En parte es bueno saber que eso es una farsa y que no somos hermanastros…**

**Pues claro… solo somos compañeros nada más**

**No… tú eres para mí algo más…**

**Ahhh-**aquellas extrañas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la actriz que solo volteo a verlo fijamente a los ojos.

**Mira… es que llevamos tanto tiempo trabajando juntos en este lugar que… era imposible que no me interesara en ti…**

**Hmmm… Michael…**

**Que Derek solo vea a Casey como su hermanastra y no como la hermosa Mujer que ****Es… no significa que yo haga lo mismo**

**No sé que decir**-se encorvó para después encontrarse con que Michael estaba a escasos pasos de ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

**No digas nada**-le sonrió para después tocar su mentón y acercarla lentamente a Él-**Mejor… dímelo de otra manera**

**ahhh**

La joven sonrío tras escuchar las mismas palabras del dialogo que había usado esa misma noche, pero no le importo mucho mejor… le hizo caso.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad de esa noche a las afueras de un gran estudio de grabación, después Michael la acorralo en la pared y beso con ternura los delicados y carnosos labios de la señorita Leggat.

Ella por su parte correspondió al beso de manera mas apasionada, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba.

El astuto joven se abrió paso por el cuello de la mujer y comenzó a besarla y lamerla delicadamente lo que ocasiono el estremecer de ella para después tomarlo con fuerza de su espalda, los besos eran cada vez mas apasionados y ni si quiera se percataban del frío que estaba haciendo por que ambos estaban muy concentrados en lo "otro"

* * *

**

* * *

¡¡He, quien esta ahí!!-**grito uno de los guardias de seguridad que no pudo distinguir a ninguno de los dos actores 

**¡¡CORRE!!**

Los dos salieron despavoridos y entre risas se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar, lo bueno es que no vieron que eran ellos, se imaginan los Periódicos "Actores de comedia familiar dejan que desear con su conducta o algo así" Los adolescentes estaban divertidos por la situación pero temerosos por que los reconocieran... pero eso si la adrenalina que sintieron no se compara con nada.

**¡¡Tonto!!-**entre risas lo regaño-**Pudieron reconocernos**

**JAJAJAJA si pero no sucedió**-se ataca de risa-**No puede ser JAJAJAJA FUE** **INCREIBLE ¿NO CREES?**

**Jajaja si no puedo negarlo**

**Oye-**en tono más serio**-¿No dejamos algo pendiente?**

**Quizás**-igual de picara-**No recuerdo…**

**¿Quieres**-la abraza-**que te ayude a recordar?**

**Puede ser**-lo abraza también-**Pero vayamos a tu casa o a la mía por que no quiero que nos interrumpan de nuevo**

**Ok-**la besa rápidamente-**Listo continuamos en mi casa…**

**¡Más te vale que no pienses en otras cosas**!

**Ohhh Vamos… Ashley…**

**Nop... Nop llegaremos hasta donde crea que es conveniente**

**Que aburrida**-haciendo berrinche-**pero bueno… esta bien si puedo estar contigo… por cierto ¿Crees que sea prudente decirle al director que somos pareja?**

**Hmmm ¿Pareja?** **¿No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido?**

**Ahh**-suspiro-**Todo es formal contigo… eres igual que Casey… ok, ok ¿Mi querida Ashley me arias el honor de ser mi novia?**

**jajaja, no te burles**-lo besa-**si… me gustan las cosas formales… pero no tanto**

**No importa, ya dijiste que "Si" y es lo que me importa**

**Que simple eres…**

**Si, pero por eso me amas….**

**jajaja me encanta que te creas eso… pobrecito-**después lo golpeo levemente en la cabeza despeinándolo mas**-y en cuanto al decirle al director… pues mejor vemos como funciona nuestra relación y ya después…**

**Hmmm esta bien-**bromeo un poco**-pero le exigiré que ponga mas escenas de Derek y Casey a solas… es mas practico**

**Jajaja, si como no… en lo que a mi concierne así estamos bien-**le guiña el ojo**-Aun que no lo sé quizás más escenas de Besos entre Max y Casey**

**Hmm, j aja-**dijo sarcásticamente**-Que divertido… pero No me hizo gracia**

**Lo sé-**lo abraza**-por eso lo dije**

**Tonta-**la besa**-¿Nos vamos ya?**

**Impaciente…**

Los jóvenes se perdieron en la noche, mientras se mostraban cariño mutuamente dejando a un lado sus problemas anteriores.

No cabe duda… que el amor se puede presentar en donde sea incluso en un staff de una simple comedia familiar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Soralove.-**Lo sé es corto y algo raro pero me dieron ganas de hacerlo específicamente con los actores de la serie, je je me sorprendió saber que a muchos seguidores norteamericanos les gusta estos jóvenes como pareja en la vida real

Ok me retiro hasta la próxima… ahora… quedaría mejor

"Life with Michael"


End file.
